


Mission Impossible

by Dangerously_Demonic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clayton is a Dork, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Frostmorph, Slice of Life, When Ashes Fall-verse, post infinity war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerously_Demonic/pseuds/Dangerously_Demonic
Summary: After spending most of the day working on ship repairs, Clayton has one mission in mind. A potentially impossible one that he has chosen to accept.
Relationships: Lady Loki/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mission Impossible

With there being a bit of downtime, Clayton had opted to do some much-needed maintenance on Xena. Namely, checking and replacing the numerous filters in the vents. This meant taking off all of the vent covers so he could move around easily within the vents while being able to duck out of the vents when needed. He also chose to take with him a flashlight with a camera on the end that essentially amounted to being a two-foot-long wire. There were a few things that he wanted to check on since he’d be crawling around in the vents, anyway.

Loki, meanwhile, sat at the table to sort through a number of her messages. In recent weeks, they’d gotten several trade and diplomat requests, which meant that she wanted to do some healthy research before she considered the requests. It helped to weed out the junk offers before she brought up the interesting ones to Clayton for discussion. Besides, with him being in the vents, she couldn’t help out beyond handing him the fresh filters. Barring that, she also knew that he enjoyed tinkering around on Xena.

Every now and then, she heard him skitter past the open vent as he moved to different parts of the ship. By the fifth time he’d done it, Loki had started to ignore it. While she had no idea what he was doing, she figured that he’d let her know if he needed her help. A slight banging noise from the spare bedroom caused her to look up, but when nothing else happened, she returned her attention to her messages. After a moment, she frowned and deleted a particularly insulting request.

Slowly and carefully, Clayton half oozed out of the vent above and slightly behind Loki. Softly, he hummed the Mission Impossible theme as he arched the flashlight-camera over her shoulder so that it went down the front of her shirt. Decidedly, she was _not_ wearing a bra or anything of that nature.

It took Loki a moment to realize what had happened and she couldn’t help the amusement that rang clear in her voice. “You know, Clayton, you could have just asked to see them.”

“Shit! Mission has been compromised! Abort, abort!” Quickly, he pulled himself back up into the vent and scurried off to another part of the ship.

Loki managed a neutral face for half a second before she covered her face and simply laughed at the absurdity. Half the time, it amazed her at how he could be absolutely serious but then do something absolutely hilarious. If nothing else, it had proven to be a welcome distraction to what had otherwise been a monotonous morning.


End file.
